starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:RC-1207
}} |cabelo=Preto |olhos=Castanhos |pele= |ciber= |hidec= |era=Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação=*República Galáctica *Grande Exército da República *Brigada de Operações EspeciaisRepublic Commando: Triple Zero *Esquadrão Delta |mestres=Walon Vau |aprendizes= }} RC-1207, também conhecido como Delta-07 ou pelo seu apelido escolhido, Sev, foi um clone do caçador de recompensas Mandaloriano Jango Fett. Nascido em 32 ABY no planeta aquático Kamino, Sev foi treinado por Walon Vau, do grupo Mandaloriano Cuy'val Dar para se tornar um clone comando no Grande Exército da República. Juntando-se a outros três comandos para formar a unidade de elite das forças especiais, Esquadrão Delta, Sev serviu como o franco-atirador do esquadrão. Quando começaram as Guerras Clônicas entre a República Galática e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, Sev se juntou à Brigada de Operações Especiais do Grande Exército da República sob o comando do General Jedi Arligan Zey, e serviu ao lado dos seus irmãos clones no Esquadrão Delta em campos de batalha como os desertos de Geonosis, as salas da RAS Promotora, as ruas de Coruscant, o nevoso Mygeeto e as planícies de Haurgab. Conhecido por seu senso de humor mórbido e um ódio aos Geonosianos, Sev era um matador eficiente e um leal soldado que completou várias operações secretas com o Esquadrão Delta, até a fatídica missão em Kashyyyk. Lá, enquanto estavam em processo de ataque a uma nave de guerra Separatista sobre a cidade Wookiee Kachirho, Sev foi atacado e os outros membros do Esquadrão Delta foram obrigados a evacuar a área sem ele, forçados a deixar Sev para trás. Não se sabe se ele está vivo ou morto, Sev se tornou um dos muitos soldados clones desaparecidos em ação. Biografia Início da vida e treinamento thumb|left|Sev em [[Legends:Kamino|Kamino.]] RC-1207 nasceu no ano 32 ABY, nas fábricas de clonagem da Cidade Tipoca, no mundo aquático Kamino. Um clone do caçador de recompensas Mandaloriano Jango Fett criado para servir no Grande Exército da República como um clone comando, RC-1207 se auto denominou "Sev", nome originado do último dígito de sua designação numérica,Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel foi colocado sob o treinamento do sargento de treino Walon Vau, do grupo Mandaloriano ''Cuy'val Dar. Vau acreditava que o treinamento para seus clones devia ser muito difícil, dando a eles os piores desafios para que pudessem dar o melhor de si em campo—cobrar menos iria comprometê-los. Embora houvessem aqueles que considerassem os métodos de Vau muito brutais, Sev era grato a Vau por fazer dele e seus irmãos clones sobreviventes. Sev olhava para Vau e tinha um desejo desesperado de nunca deixar o seu sargento de treino desapontado. Como resultado, Sev chegava ao ponto máximo de exaustão diariamente, geralmente desmaiando no seu beliche ao final de cada dia de treinamento. Sev foi atribuído ao Esquadrão Delta, uma das primeiras unidades de comandos estabelecidas pelos Kaminioanos, juntamente com, RC-1140, RC-1262 , e sob comando do sargento RC-1138—apelidados respectivamente de "Fixer", "Scorch" e "Boss".The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Com o seu treinamento avançado, Sev se destacou em emboscada e rapidamente mostrou em seus treinamentos a habilidade como franco-atirador. A coordenadora do projeto para o exército de clones da República, Taun We, considerou Sev um caçador feroz. Geonosis O Grande Exército seria finalmente visto em ação em 22 ABY, quando o Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda levou o exército para o planeta Geonosis na Orla Exterior para resgatar o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker e a Senadora Galáctica Padmé Amidala.Star Wars: Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones Sev e o resto do Esquadrão Delta foram enviados a Geonosis para sua missão tão rapidamente que nem deu tempo de dizer adeus ao seu sargento de treino, Vau. O Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de assassinar o tenente chefe do Arquiduque Geonosiano Poogle o Menor, Sun Fac. Os quatro comandos se dividiram e cada um embarcou em um canhoneiro LAAT/i, com a intenção de se reagruparem quando estivessem na superfície de Geonosis. Uma vez no chão, Sev foi o primeiro membro dos Deltas a chegar no ponto de encontro e logo depois foi acompanhado pelos seus irmãos de esquadrão. Reunidos, o Esquadrão Delta atacou Sun Fac em seu centro de comando, embora o líder Geonosiano tenha conseguido fugir e escapar. Os Deltas rastrearam Fac através das catacumbas Geonosianas, e o encontram em seu hangar privado tentando escapar em seu caça estelar. No entanto, a fuga de Fac foi impedida pelas ações oportunas de Sev, que usou o seu rifle sniper DC-17m para abater o caça estelar, matando Sun Fac. Sev também foi o primeiro dos Deltas a detectar o caça pessoal do General Grievous, enquanto se afastava de Geonosis, embora nenhum dos outros comandos tenham sido capazes de reconhecê-lo naquela época. Sev e os outros membros do Esquadrão Delta foram encarregados pelo clone assessor CC-01/425 para completar a missão que seus companheiros de time da república, Esquadrão Theta, haviam falhado: destruir a fábrica de droides no subterrâneo de Geonosis. Os comandos se infiltraram na fábrica e localizaram os seus pontos fracos nos projetos da instalação, causando dano o suficiente para destruí-la. thumb|Sev com [[Legends:RC-1138|Boss e Scorch.]] Seguindo a destruição da fábrica de droides, o Esquadrão Delta recebeu novas ordens, que era a infiltração em uma [[Legends:Nave Núcleo classe Lucrehulk|Nave Núcleo classe ''Lucrehulk]]. Deixados em um desfiladeiro próximo por um canhoneiro LAAT/i pilotado pelo piloto clone Delta 42, o Esquadrão Delta fez seu caminho até a Nave Núcleo, usando uma torre de múltiplos feixes de um canhoneiro LAAT/i abatido para se defenderem dos Geonosianos ao longo do caminho. Já que estavam indo em direção à Nave Núcleo, o esquadrão foi chamado para desativar um canhão antiaéreo. Sev e os outros comandos enfrentaram uma série de droides de batalha B1 e seus homólogos super droides de batalha antes de finalmente destruírem a gigante instalação antiaérea. Quando o pelotão finalmente alcançou a Nave Núcleo, se depararam com a resistência de um droide aranha e um escudo defletor bloqueando a entrada. Os quatro comandos foram capazes de destruir o droide aranha com um esforço considerável, e em seguida, chamaram apoio aéreo para baixar os escudos defletores. Uma vez lá dentro, o Esquadrão Delta se separou novamente e cada comando sabotou um sistema essencial da nave, Sev se infiltrou na sala de controle de propulsores, cortando o funcionamento do sistema, desligando todos os propulsores da Nave Núcleo. Quando Scorch e Fixer estavam sob fogo pesado de alguns droidekas, Sev se encontrou com Boss, quando pulou sobre um droideka em movimento e o destruiu com seu blaster, aproveitando que estava com seus escudos desligados. O objetivo principal, no entanto, era a captura dos códigos de lançamento vitais alojados na ponte da Nave Núcleo. Uma vez na ponte, os Deltas sofreram fogo pesado de diversos droides de batalha e torres automáticas de ataque, mas ainda assim, conseguiram adquirir os códigos e seguir por um corredor que os levou próximo ao casco da nave. O esforço do time para sabotar a Nave Núcleo valeu a pena, vários sistemas primários começaram a ficar sobrecarregados. Sem tempo para fazer uma fuga pelo caminho de onde haviam entrado, o Esquadrão Delta foi resgatado por um canhoneiro LAAT/i que fez um buraco no casco da nave, próximo de onde os Deltas estavam. A Batalha de Geonosis seria a primeira atuação de Sev e seus irmãos do Esquadrão Delta, mas com as Guerras Clônicas entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes eclodindo por toda a galáxia, não seria a última. Os Deltas se tornariam parte de uma minoria com sorte de esquadrões de comandos da República que saíram de Geonosis intactos e sem vítimas; 4.982 comandos pereceram no deserto vermelho de Geonosis. A morte destes quase cinco mil comandos influenciaria no ódio duradouro de Sev para com os Geonosianos, assim, durante as Guerras Clônicas, Sev tentaria matar 4.982 Geonosianos como vingança pela perda de todos os comandos naquele dia. Missão à Promotora thumb|left|Sev com sua armadura distintamente decorada e seu rifle de franco-atirador favorito, DC-17m. Um dia antes do segundo aniversário da Batalha de Geonosis, trezentos e sessenta e sete dias após o começo das Guerras Clônicas, Sev e o resto do Esquadrão Delta foram chamados para investigar a [[Legends:nave de assalto classe Acclamator|nave de assalto classe Acclamator]], Promotora. Tendo recentemente reaparecido no aglomerado Chaykin após um desaparecimento de duas semanas enquanto defendia as rotas comerciais no setor Corelliano, a Promotora foi encontrado à deriva, sem energia ou capacidade de se comunicar. O Esquadrão Delta passou um tempo considerável na Promotora durante o início da guerra, vindo a se referirem a ela como sua "primeira casa". Chegando ao sistema Corbantis a bordo de um transportador de tropas CR25, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de recuperar os registros de voo da Promotora localizados em seus quatro núcleos de dados e garantir o controle da nave de assalto; Sev foi encarregado de recuperar os dados de núcleo localizados a estibordo. Os quatro membros do Esquadrão Delta desembarcaram do CR25, através de um salto no vácuo do espaço e aterrissando cada um nas quatro turbinas da Promotora. Logo que desceram ocorreu uma interferência em suas comunicações, que rapidamente deixou Sev e os outros sem a orientação de CC1/425, o qual novamente servia na missão como assessor do esquadrão. Ao explorar a nave, os Deltas se depararam com alguns sobreviventes e vários membros estavam sendo atacados por droides catadores; Scorch foi emboscado e incapacitado por um desses droides. Pouco tempo depois, o esquadrão descobriu que a Promotora tinha sido atacada por escravistas e mercenários Trandoshanos quando Sev foi capturado no centro de dados a estibordo. Ele foi espancado e interrogado pelos Trandoshanos antes que Boss e Fixer conseguissem abrir caminho lutando com mercenários fortemente armados e um Trandoshano blindado para resgatar Sev. Uma vez que Sev estava livre do violento interrogatório dos Trandoshanos, o Esquadrão ainda incompleto se dirigiu ao resgate de Scorch, que estava na área de detenção da Promotora. Após uma breve batalha na área de detenção, o Esquadrão Delta foi capaz de encontrar e reanimar o incapacitado Scorch, juntos fizeram seu caminho até a ponte, onde destruíram o dispositivo de interferência e restabeleceram a comunicação com o assessor. Um breve escaneamento revelou que uma nave de descarregamento Trandoshana havia aterrissado em um dos hangares da Promotora. Após a destruição da espaçonave dos mercenários, o esquadrão descobriu que uma [[Legends:nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk|nave de batalha classe Lucrehulk]] havia entrado no sistema e se aproximava rapidamente da Promotora, que seria vendida pelos Trandoshanos para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Enquanto seu assessor chamava ajuda, o Esquadrão Delta foi encarregado de repelir a abordagem da confederação, destruindo os distribuidores de droides que aterrissavam e selando os hangares. Enquanto Sev e os outros se dirigiam ao hangar final, este foi invadido por droides que já estavam distribuídos em todo o hangar, o que levou os comandos a recorrerem a um canhão de ataque massivo de um andador AT-TE para lidar com a ameaça dos droides, que foram completamente destruídos em poucos minutos. Após estas perdas, a nave de batalha Separatista abriu fogo contra a Promotora, decidindo cortar suas perdas e destruir a nave de guerra Republicana antes que os reforços chegassem. Na tentativa de adiar o destino certo da Promotora, o Esquadrão Delta se esforçou para chegar à matriz das baterias de turbo laser da nave para colocá-las novamente online, enfrentando em seu caminho ataques constantes de forças droides já a bordo. Os reforços viriam com o Capitão Talbot da Armada da República e a ''Supressora'', as únicas forças da República a responderem ao chamado de ajuda do assessor CC-01/435. Com a combinação de forças da Supressora em conjunto com a Promotora—mesmo já estando com a integridade do casco comprometida—a nave de controle droide da Confederação foi destruída, desativando os droides de combate a bordo da Promotora, salvando a nave e os membros do Esquadrão Delta. Sev e os seus companheiros de esquadrão foram elogiados pelo Alto General Jedi Mace Windu por suas ações a bordo da Promotora, os dados que foram recuperados ajudariam a melhorar a estratégia de combate dos Wookiees contra os Trandoshanos escravistas no sistema Kashyyyk. Trabalhando com os Omegas Sev e o Esquadrão Delta partiram da Promotora a bordo de uma lançadeira Neimodiana capturada. Pouco tempo depois, eles receberam um sinal Vermelho Zero—o código GAR para evacuação imediata—dos seus companheiros comandos do Esquadrão Omega. O Esquadrão Delta era a unidade da República mais próxima da posição dos Omegas, que estavam a bordo de um cargueiro danificado na interseção das Rotas Comerciais Corelliana e Perlemiana no sistema Kelarea, Sev e seus companheiros comandos foram os primeiros a estarem no local e a recuperarem o trio de prisioneiros que o Esquadrão Omega havia apreendido. Uma vez a bordo e em segurança, Sev quase provocou um conflito com o membro do Esquadrão Omega, Atin; Atin tinha sido aluno de Walon Vau em Kamino, assim como Sev e os outros Deltas, embora Atin tenha jurado matar Vau pela brutalidade que ele tinha sofrido durante seu treinamento após retornar da Batalha de Geonosis como único sobrevivente da sua equipe original. O sargento do Esquadrão Omega, Niner, foi capaz de evitar o conflito antes que se tornasse violento, embora Sev tenha ficado de mal com Atin. Ambos os esquadrões, Delta e Omega, ficaram ancorados a bordo de uma nave classe-''Acclamator'', a Destemida, e retornaram a Coruscant. thumb|Sev esperando nas sombras com seu rifle de franco-atirador DC-17m de prontidão. Em Coruscant, Sev e os outros membros do Esquadrão Delta foram recrutados pelo ex-sargento Cuy'val Dar, Kal Skirata, para uma missão especial sombria que seria realizada em Coruscant mesmo. Nos dias e semanas anteriores, Coruscant tinha sofrido uma série de ataques terroristas contra as instalações GAR e Skirata tinha encontrado um meio de revidar secretamente os ataques terroristas. Junto com o Esquadrão Omega, o antigo treinador dos Deltas, Walon Vau, o [[Legends:Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento classe Nula|Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento classe Nula]] Ordo, Mereel, e os Generais Jedi Bardan Jusik e Etain Tur-Mukan, Sev e o resto do Esquadrão Delta começaram a investigação sobre o paradeiro dos terroristas de um Hutt—dono da cantina, Cabana do Qibbu, no Distrito de Entretenimento de Coruscant. Embora o rancor de Sev com Atin permanecesse, e tenha aumentado após terem incluído no grupo o companheiro de esquadrão de Atin, Fi—o qual era falante e jovial por natureza, diferente de Sev, e havia ficado do lado de Atin durante seu conflito inicial com Sev—os dois esquadrões foram capazes de respeitar uns aos outros, e Sev foi capaz de dar uma trégua a Atin. Usando os contatos criminosos de Qibbu o Hutt, o time de contra-ataque antiterrorista foi capaz de atrair os seus alvos, sob o pretexto de terem suprimentos de plastoide, explosivo de alto rendimento térmico, o qual estavam dispostos a vender. Enquanto Skirata agiu como negociador da equipe, se reunindo com os membros da célula terrorista—incluindo seu líder, Perrive—Sev e Scorch trabalhavam em conjunto com os Omegas Darman e Fi para marcar os terroristas com rastreadores especiais, usando rifles sniper Verpine, os quais eram propriedade pessoal de Skirata. Mais tarde, enquanto realizavam o reconhecimento dos terroristas marcados—agora identificados como vindos de Jabiim, por causa de seu sotaque—Sev deslocou o ombro ao tentar superar Fi. Felizmente, Fi era um médico treinado e foi capaz de colocar o ombro de Sev de volta no lugar, assim Sev foi capaz de continuar em ação. Após uma reunião entre Skirata e o líder terrorista Perrive, que estabeleceu uma data para fazer a suposta venda dos explosivos, o Esquadrão Delta passou uma noite se divertindo no bar Qibbu junto com os outros membros do time de ataque, pelo menos até a diversão ser interrompida por uma curta ligação de Perrive, afirmando que seria necessário alterar a data e local pré-estabelecido. Felizmente, o novo local para as negociações era um posto de distribuição de produtos CoruFresh no Quadrante F-76 da Cidade Galática, uma localização que o Esquadrão Delta havia explorado previamente. Sev fazia parceria com Ordo, Fixer e Atin no telhado do depósito, aguardando o sinal de Skirata e Jusik, o qual indicaria que eles haviam terminado a transação de mercadorias ilegais. Quando o sinal veio, Sev e todos os outros membros do time de ataque começaram sua investida, matando todos os membros da célula terrorista e garantindo os explosivos. Uma vez que os terroristas estavam mortos, Sev e os outros retornaram ao Qibbu para uma noite final de diversão, depois passaram uma tarde como convidados do Clube da Força de Segurança Pessoal de Coruscant. Mas apenas seis dias depois, o Esquadrão Delta estava de volta em uma missão, sendo enviado para Skuumaa com a tarefa de preparar o campo de batalha sabotando alvos estratégicos antes da invasão principal da República. Missão a Devaron thumb|O Esquadrão Delta retorna de Devaron. Sev e os comandos do Esquadrão Delta foram posteriormente enviados para Devaron, com o objetivo de procurar sobreviventes do combate com Savage Opress. Sem encontrar nada, eles recuperaram os corpos do Mestre Jedi Halsey e seu Padawan Knox, retornando com eles para o Templo Jedi em Coruscant. O Alto Conselho Jedi concluiu que as mortes do Jedi Roonan e do seu aprendiz eram um sinal de uma nova ameaça para a República; suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando as imagens de segurança do massacre, incluindo a morte de Halsey, foram recuperadas. Mygeeto thumb|left|Sev, com os outros membros do Esquadrão Delta. Quatrocentos e setenta dias após Geonosis, o Esquadrão Delta havia sido enviado para o planeta Mygeeto, na Orla Exterior. O esquadrão foi encarregado de chamar o ataque aéreo e sabotar as defesas terrestres Mygeetanas perto da cidade de Jygat como preparação para o Comandante Clone Bacara e a invasão principal dos Fuzileiros Galácticos. Os Deltas completaram sua tarefa como ordenado, mas em vez de deixar o planeta, Sev e os comandos resolveram ajudar o seu ex-sargento Vau em sua missão pessoal, que consistia em roubar o banco de Mygeeto, Banco Comercial Dressian Kiolsh. Sev seguiu Vau pelos salões subterrâneos do banco com Boss e Scorch, enquanto Fixer vigiava o exterior com seu snowspeeder na superfície. Vau conseguiu se infiltrar no cofre com sucesso, mas uma vez lá dentro, ele não permitiu que o esquadrão continuasse lhe dando assistência, determinando que ficassem longe do assalto, pois não queria comprometer a integridade dos seus alunos envolvendo-os no roubo. Foi durante o ataque de Vau a numerosos cofres fortemente protegidos que Sev descobriu sobre o passado do seu antigo sargento de treino como um deserdado aristocrata de Irmenu, e que o objetivo do roubo foi o de recuperar a herança de seu pai e sua mãe, que havia lhe sido negada. Vau ordenou que os Deltas o deixassem e continuassem com sua missão, entretanto, o esquadrão recusou—lembrando que Vau já não era mais um sargento, apenas um civil—ao invés disso, auxiliaram Vau e seu strill, Lord Mirdalan, a carregarem o saque.Republic Commando: True Colors Sua saída do local se tornou complicada quando um dos alarmes do banco foi acionado, embora Fixer tenha levado o snowspeeder o mais próximo possível do ponto de extração, os Deltas e Vau tiveram que lutar através do seu caminho com uma patrulha armada de Muuns e droides de batalha, para conseguirem escapar. Durante a luta, Vau caiu através de um buraco de gelo dentro de um dos incontáveis buracos de minhoca de cristais que corriam por baixo da superfície congelada de Mygeeto; embora o Esquadrão Delta estivesse determinado a resgatá-lo, Vau forçadamente os comandou a deixá-lo e salvarem a si mesmos. Apesar das severas discordâncias, o Esquadrão Delta fez como ordenado e saiu de Mygeeto, embora cada um tenha tido dificuldade com os termos de abandono de seu ex-sargento, nenhum mais que Sev. Entretanto, Boss contactou Kal Skirata e o Capitão Ordo quando eles já estavam fora do planeta para informar sobre a situação de Vau; Skirata e Ordo imediatamente se dirigiram para Mygeeto e conseguiram resgatar Vau em estado de hipotermia, devido a estar em baixo do gelo. Sev ainda se lembraria do incidente como um fracasso pessoal, acreditando que ele deixou seu antigo sargento caído, jurando nunca mais deixar um companheiro pra trás. A caçada por Ko Sai Após o seu retorno de Mygeeto para Coruscant, o Esquadrão Delta foi interrogado pelo Diretor das Forças Especiais, o General Jedi Arligan Zey, na Sede da Brigada de Operações Especiais. Zey então informou aos Deltas a suas novas ordens: o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine havia ordenado a captura de uma cientista Kaminoana traidora, a antiga Cientista Chefe de Kamino, Ko Sai. Considerando sua captura quase tão importante quanto localizar o Supremo Comandante do Exército Droide, General Grievous—não só para restringir as técnicas de clonagem para os Separatistas, mas principalmente para que ele tivesse um clonador experiente não associado com Tipoca sob o controle da República—Palpatine insistiu que Zey colocasse o seu esquadrão mais qualificado na missão, por isso Zey selecionou o Esquadrão Delta para a tarefa. Ko Sai havia desaparecido durante a Batalha de Kamino, e foi colocada sob suspeitas de ter desertado para a Confederação pelo Primeiro Ministro de Kamino, Lama Su. Apesar do período de tempo entre o desaparecimento dela e o recebimento da tarefa de recuperação dada ao Esquadrão Delta, a inteligência Kaminoana conseguiu rastrear os movimentos de Ko Sai no planeta Vaynai. Zey insistiu que o Esquadrão Delta não informasse a Kal Skirata sobre sua missão, sabendo que os Mandalorianos tinham um grande ódio pelos Kaminoanos. Sem os Deltas saberem, Skirata já estava caçando por Ko Sai, mas por suas próprias razões: ele desejava usar a cientista Kaminoana para achar um jeito de parar a aceleração do envelhecimento que estava afetando milhões de clones do Grande Exército. thumb|Sev e o Esquadrão Delta no calor da batalha. O Esquadrão Delta seguiu os relatórios da inteligência Kaminoana até Vaynai, depois para Aquaris e dali para Napdu, a quarta lua do planeta De Soocha, no Espaço Hutt. Enquanto isso, Boss estava lutando contra o frio; sua tosse repetitiva e sua dor de garganta era compartilhada pela comunicação dos capacetes dos Deltas, irritando Sev até o ponto de insistir que Boss desse um jeito de resolver esse problema. Arquivos adquiridos da Companhia de Navegação Nar Hej em Napdu ajudaram os Deltas a traçar um padrão dos próximos movimentos de Ko Sai, rastreando-a pelos numerosos planetas aquáticos da Orla Exterior no Braço Tingel. O esquadrão foi atacado por um [[Legends:caça estelar classe Crusher|caça estelar classe ''Esmagador]] enquanto deixavam Napdu em um TIV do Grande Exército, eles caíram na terceira lua de Da Soocha, com o Esmagador continuando a perseguição; no chão, Boss usou o canhão laser do TIV para explodir uma das asas do Esmagador, assim Scorch e Sev atacaram o caça estelar caído. Durante a ação, Sev matou a pilota e o seu copiloto, para a irritação de Boss—mortos, eles não podem ser interrogados. Entretanto, Fixer foi capaz de acessar o computador da nave e determinar que o casal eram caçadores de recompensa contratados para rastrear Ko Sai. Usando as informações adquiridas da Companhia de Navegação Nar Hej, o Esquadrão Delta rastreou o piloto Twi'lek, Leb Chura, em Bogg 4. Sev capturou o piloto em pânico após uma breve perseguição na Cidade Kerif, e os Deltas interrogaram Chura sobre o paradeiro de Ko Sai com a assistência do General Bardan Jusik. Chura estava enviando materiais de clonagem de Dorumaa para Arkania, mas o Twi'lek já havia transmitido essas informações para Skirata e Vau. Para manter Skirata e sua caçada em segredo, Jusik influenciou Chura a repintar as armaduras Mandalorianas de verde, ao invés de dourada e preta como Skirata e Vau usavam, e ao saber que Chura tinha entregue a mercadoria em um local perto do Refúgio na Ilha Tropix de Dorumaa, Jusik apagou a memória dos pilotos do Esquadrão Delta e do grupo de Skirata, também deletando os arquivos do datapad. Sev notou o comportamento estranho de Jusik e comentou privadamente com o esquadrão, mas pensou ser apenas o jeito excêntrico que os Jedi tinham. Em despeito disto, os Deltas adquiriram armaduras de tropas SCUBA e viajaram para o mundo refúgio de Dorumaa. Lá, os Deltas atuaram como parte de uma equipe de manutenção de utilidades a fim de fazer uma fiscalização, que os levou para uma área desmoronada debaixo da ilha vizinha de Tropix, ActionWorld. Durante a investigação, o esquadrão encontrou um esqueleto que seria os restos de um humano que havia sido acorrentado em baixo baixo d'água e a entrada derrubada do laboratório que havia pertencido anteriormente a Ko Sai. Skirata e sua equipe haviam chegado primeiro, capturado a cientista Kaminoana, destruído seu laboratório, e levado-a de volta à casa de Skirata em Mandalore. O esquadrão foi encarregado de uma lenta escavação no local; em um determinado momento eles foram capazes de inserir uma strip-cam através de uma abertura disponível, encontrando os restos blindados dos guarda-costas Mandalorianos que Ko Sai havia contratado. Embora os Deltas não tivessem encontrado nenhuma evidência adicional durante as próximas semanas de escavação, eles permaneceram sem ceder, sendo leais em cobrir a ausência do general Jusik enquanto o Cavaleiro Jedi secretamente fugia para ajudar Skirata. Quinhentos e quarenta e oito dias desde o início das Guerras Clônicas, os comandos do Esquadrão Delta foram chamados de volta à Brigada de Operações Especiais em Coruscant, onde haviam sido recebidos por Kal Skirata. Lá, Skirata deu a Sev um pacote contendo a cabeça decepada de Ko Sai; a astuta Kaminoana havia tirado sua própria vida enquanto estava sendo mantida em Mandalore, logo foi cortada em pedaços após sua morte. Sev então enviou a cabeça de Ko Sai para o General Zey como modo de confirmação da sua morte, omitindo os detalhes sobre como aquilo havia chegado às mãos dos Deltas. Continuando a luta thumb|left|Sev, com Boss e Fixer. Setecentos e dezesseis dias após a Batalha de Geonosis—no segundo aniversário de início das Guerras Clônicas—o Esquadrão Delta estava estacionado no Quartel da Companhia Arca em Coruscant, aguardando novas atribuições. Ali, enquanto Sev comia algumas nozes warra temperadas, Scorch secretamente espionava a reunião dos sargentos Cuy'val Dar Kal Skirata e Walon Vau na área de formação das tropas do quartel. Embora Sev não estivesse inicialmente interessado—preferindo ao invés disso discutir sobre Ko Sai e a possível cura para o envelhecimento acelerado que Skirata traria futuramente para os clones—ele logo se juntou a Scorch e descobriu que os dois Mandalorianos estavam engajados em recitar o nome de comandos clones caídos, o que nos costumes Mandalorianos era feito para honrar a morte dos seus companheiros. Tanto Sev quanto Scorch se juntaram aos dois sargentos no ritual de comemoração, juntamente com uma série de outros comandos que se juntaram enquanto a lista de nomes ia crescendo. Quando eles chegaram ao fim da lista, Skirata tomou um tempo para dizer algumas palavras de encorajamento para os soldados ali reunidos, e desejou que todos eles se mantivessem seguros para quem sabe um dia pudessem ver seu jovem neto em crescimento. A medida que a multidão se dispersava, Sev desviou um pouco sua atenção para calibrar o HUD do seu capacete, enquanto Scorch continuava de olho no seu ex-sargento de treinamento, o suficiente para ver Vau e Skirata se encontrando com seus antigos treinadores Mandalorianos Cuy'val Dar, Mij Gilamar e Wad'e Tay'haai por razões desconhecidas para os dois comandos. Muitas semanas depois, aproximadamente novecentos e setenta dias desde o início da guerra, o Esquadrão Delta se encontrava no planeta Separatista da Orla Média, Haurgab. Originalmente, enquanto o General Jedi Mlaske e a 85ª Brigada de Infantaria do Grande Exército já estavam operando em Haurgab, a única presença de comandos da República no mundo empoeirado havia sido do Esquadrão Omega, enviados para assassinar um líder chave dos Maujasi pró-Separatistas. Entretanto, conforme o tempo passou, a República começou a atribuir mais e mais forças do Grande Exército para Haurgab e o Esquadrão Delta, para o seu grande descontentamento, rapidamente se tornou parte dessas forças. Sev e os outros três membros do Esquadrão Delta se juntaram a uma série de ontros clones no refeitório da base da República na periferia da cidade de Hadde, Haurgab, durante uma visita de campo do comandande do Grupo de Comandos Zero Cinco, General Etain Tur-Mukan. Enquanto os Deltas estavam sentados em uma mesa com sua comida, a base foi atingida por um míssil que veio dos limites da cidade; enquanto muitas tropas foram mortas e feridas no ataque, tanto pela explosão quanto pelos estilhaços resultantes dela, o Esquadrão Delta havia sido poupado de piores ferimentos graças a sua armadura de Katarn—sem seu capacete, Sev acabou ficando com o rosto ensanguentado devido aos estilhaços arremessados pela explosão. Seus compatriotas do Esquadrão Omega haviam sobrevivido sem ferimentos também, juntos os dois esquadrões de comandos lideraram um contra-ataque nas forças rebeldes, junto com eles estava o General Tur-Mukan e alguns membros da 85ª e 14ª Brigada de Infantaria. Quando eles chegaram na casa de onde o míssil havia sido lançado, os Omegas e Scorch arrombaram a porta e invadiram a casa, matando três rebeldes e capturando outros quatro enquanto Sev, Boss, e Fixer ficavam do lado de fora por segurança. Kashyyyk thumb|Esquadrão Delta aterrissando em Kashyyyk. Por volta de mil e setenta dias após a Batalha de Geonosis, o Esquadrão Delta foi enviado para o planeta natal dos Wookiees, Kashyyyk, no setor Mytaranor. Seguindo os Separatistas que foram apoiados pelos escravistas Trandoshanos, o Wookiee chefe, Tarfful havia sido tomado como prisioneiro. Tarfful havia gasto anos combatendo as ações dos escravistas Trandoshanos, e sem ele os Wookiees buscaram assistência da República. Em resposta, o Esquadrão Delta foi enviado para Kashyyyk com o objetivo de resgatar Tarfful do cativeiro. Sev e o resto do Esquadrão Delta secretamente aterrissaram em Kashyyyk através de um canhoneiro LAAT/i, fazendo rapel até o solo. Batalhando em seu caminho através de um acampamento escravista Trandoshano, os Deltas libertaram alguns Wookiees cativos antes de resgatar Tarfful das garras do próprio General Grievous. Derrotando dois MagnaGuardas IG-100 do general, o Esquadrão Delta incitou Grievous a deixar Kashyyyk a bordo do seu caça estelar pessoal. Sev e o Esquadrão Delta destruíram outro acampamento Trandoshano logo em seguida, antes de irem para a ponte próxima da vila Wookiee de Kachirho. Até esse momento, o Esquadrão Delta havia sido reunido pela General Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan sob ordens do General Arligan Zey da Brigada de Operações Especiais. Ela informou ao esquadrão sobre o significado daquela ponte—quando a ponte fosse destruída, o fornecimento de suprimentos para os Separatistas seria cortado, enquanto os Wookiees seriam capazes de construir pontes menores para compensar esta, uma opção que os droides de batalha da Confederação não tinham—e encarregou o esquadrão de destruí-la. Após batalharem com outro droide aranha avançado e incontáveis droides de batalha até chegarem ao topo da ponte Kashiro—Sev durante o tempo todo fazia uma parada para matar o máximo de Geonosianos que era possível—o Esquadrão Delta colocou um pacote de detonação no centro da ponte, onde era o seu ponto mais fraco. Entretanto, quando Boss tentou detonar a carga, os explosivos falharam. Implacável, Scorch pegou emprestado um lançador de foguete de uma Wookiee fêmea, e o usou para destruir a ponte. Trinta e três dias depois, os Deltas deveriam continuar suas operações em Kashyyyk, mesmo com Coruscant estando sob ataque pelo General Grievous. Enquanto se preparavam para uma emboscada de uma patrulha de droides Separatistas, Sev e Scorch escutaram o comunicador de tráfego de Coruscant, descobrindo que apenas os comandos da Orla Interior haviam recebido o sinal de Código Cinco para retornar a Coruscant imediatamente. Quando a General Tur-Mukan expressou sua preocupação pelos seus amados companheiros da República que residiam na capital sitiada, os Deltas ergueram a cabeça para confortá-la, e então ela revelou que tinha um filho, eles prometeram guardar o seu segredo. Ela também perguntou ao esquadrão se eles achavam que os droides com quem estavam lutando eram sencientes, o que Sev respondeu que achava, mas ele os eliminava porque estavam tentando matá-lo. Enquanto a patrulha de droides de batalha caia vítima das armadilhas feitas pelos Wookiees, Sev e Tur-Mukan lideraram a emboscada dos Deltas contra um pequeno grupo de Trandoshanos vigias através das árvores Wroshyr, deixando seus corpos já sem vida para serem devorados por plantas carnívoras. thumb|left|Sev em ação em Kashyyyk. Cinco dias depois, com a crise em Coruscant terminada, o Esquadrão Delta foi reunido em Kashyyyk pelas forças clone do General Jedi Quinlan Vos, chegando de Boz Pity. Em adição a isso, o General Yoda foi enviado com a 41ª Legião de Elite e o Chefe Wookiee Tarfful, definido para pousar dentro de trinta minutos padrões. Entretanto, um [[Legends:destróier leve classe Recusante|destróier leve classe Recusante]] havia tomado a posição do cruzador de Yoda e impedido o desembarque das tropas adicionais. Com um pouco de boa vontade persuadindo a General Tur-Mukan, o Esquadrão Delta se infiltrou no complexo de canhões de bateria a laser Separatista com a intenção de unir o poder de fogo contra o destróier. Com o Comandante Clone Gree considerando campos alternativos de aterrissagem—cada um longe demais para a ofensiva principal ser efetiva—o Esquadrão Delta capturou um canhão a laser para cada comando e abriram fogo contra o destróier da Aliança do Comércio, logo chegou um canhoneiro LAAT/i do General Vos para auxiliar no ataque. Depois de sofrer pesados danos, o destróier Recusante começou a cair, mas enquanto a maioria do Esquadrão Delta planejava uma saída precipitada, Sev alertou através do comunicador que estava sob ataque de múltiplos inimigos. Quando Boss ordenou o esquadrão a voltar para resgatar Sev, o Controlador Aéreo Avançado de Vos disse que os Deltas deviam evacuar, e que a ordem vinha diretamente do próprio General Yoda. Embora Scorch tenha tentado argumentar ao ponto de quase chorar, Boss o obrigou a cumprir as ordens e levou os três membros restantes do Esquadrão Delta até um canhoneiro que havia aterrissado para resgatá-los, mas não antes de fazer um pedido de desculpas culpado a Sev. Consequência Por Sev ter sido abandonado no complexo de baterias de canhões a laser, ele foi listado como perdido em ação. Os restantes três membros do Esquadrão Delta ficaram assolados pela culpa de terem sido forçados a deixá-lo pra trás, quando se juntarem ao recém-formado Exército Imperial seguindo a conversão da República em Império Galáctico, foi dado ao esquadrão um membro substituto, o qual Scorch insistia em vê-lo como apenas temporário.Imperial Commando: 501st Os comandos do Esquadrão Yayax ficaram revoltados com o abandono de Sev pelos Deltas, enquanto os membros do Esquadrão Omega se voluntariaram para buscar o seu companheiro perdido. A General Tur-Mukan ficou irritada por Sev ter sido deixado para trás, já que no início da guerra tropas ARC foram enviadas para extraírem oficiais Jedi em perigo. Quando as notícias chegaram a Walon Vau, o antigo sargento de treino de Sev tomou como uma jornada pessoal tentar localizar o comando perdido em Kashyyyk, mas ele não teria sorte. Personalidade e traços thumb|Sev por volta de [[Legends:21 ABY|21 ABY.]] Sev era um mestre franco-atirador e um feroz lutador que gostava do terror do combate. Ele decorou sua armadura com marcas vermelhas cor de sangue, algumas das quais causavam dúvidas se eram tinta, ou sangue de verdade. Sev possuía um senso de humor sombrio e uma poderosa vontade de sempre obter sucesso, acreditando que qualquer falha iria desapontar ele ou o seu ex-treinador Walon Vau. Enquanto respeitava e reverenciava profundamente Vau, Sev também sentia inveja dos comandos treinados por Kal Skirata, que tratava seus alunos como se fossem seus filhos. Sev mascarava essas inseguranças internas com sua forte personalidade agressiva que deixava o resto do Esquadrão Delta pensando que Sev era um pouco psicopata, até mesmo fazendo brincadeiras sobre seu tanque de clonagem, dizendo que este havia sido danificado durante sua gestação—Vau até mesmo sugeriu aos Kaminoanos que fizessem uma checagem do seu DNA para possíveis aberrações mentais. Sev mantinha um relacionamento próximo com seu companheiro de esquadrão, Scorch, os quais frequentemente trocavam piadas e brincadeiras. Sev achava a tendência dos Wookiees de fazer sua tecnologia em volta da natureza algo estranho, uma vez que estava em Kashyyyk no fim da guerra, ele tinha interesse em adquirir uma balestra Wookiee. Ele apreciava nozes warra temperadas, embora esse tipo de tempero lhe deixasse com gases se ele comesse demais—um fato que Scorch iria usar para tirar sarro dele. Sev também tinha um ódio profundo por Geonosianos, e mantinha uma contagem de quantos ele tinha matado, como meio de vingar o número de mortes de clones comando na Batalha de Geonosis: ele pretendia matar especificamente 4.982 Geonosianos, um para cada comando caído. Nos bastidores RC-1207—Sev—fez sua primeira aparição no vídeo game de 2005, ''Star Wars: Republic Commando, onde ganhou a voz do ator Jonathan Cook. Sev iria participar das séries de livros de Republic Commando, aparecendo em Republic Commando: Triple Zero, True Colors e Order 66, todos escritos pela autora Karen Traviss. Traviss também iria dar a Sev uma série de menções no seu quinto livro, Imperial Commando: 501st. Embora ela tenha manifestado o desejo de continuar sua história—um desejo também compartilhado por um grande número de fãs—Sev era originalmente do jogo da LucasArts e assim foi retido para possíveis futuras participações no Esquadrão Delta, a companhia não iria vincular uma história pré-existente que Traviss já teria escrito. Aparições *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Fontes *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Clone Comandos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Snipers e franco atiradores